


Arrange Marriage

by Mushrew



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: CharacterxReader - Freeform, Other, greedlerxreader - Freeform, oncelerxreader - Freeform, the Lorax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushrew/pseuds/Mushrew
Summary: Y/N was just like the man in green, at a pretty young age she owned a pretty huge business and a city. It's only fair for the onceler to notice her with her growing business, almost even gaining as much as him. A new rival, a pretty one.Y/n mom was concerned her daughter would grow old alone and assigned an arrange marriage for her. Making her marry The Onceler.
Relationships: Greedler/you, Onceler/greedler/you, Onceler/you, greedlerxreader, oncelerxreader, xreader - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N groaned as she pushed herself up. Rolling her eyes and groggily walking to her balcony, connected to her big office. She narrows her eyes as she observed the view, inhaling, she grinned on what she had earned from her hard work.

Y/N L/N used to be that nerd no one talked to, that weird kid that dreamed too much. 

She smirked cockily now that she proved them wrong.

Owning the biggest corporation for selling the best of the best, the 'orlpo wool', weird name, but it gave her money, fame and a whole city, she laughed as she imagine about how her old bullies would react to her current state. 

Orlpo wool is a wool, can be used for clothing, blankets, sheets, towel, anything imaginable, the wool taken from a rare type of sheep, with its fluff softer than the clouds. Colors to be discovered, unimaginable even, colors the Orlpo sheep fluff, that's what makes it special.

But one thing did piss her off, She has a rival. Someone with the same idea, the only difference is that it's made out of tufts from a truffula tree. Still, it boomed, it was a revolutionary cloth like hers. But these tufts where nothing like her wool. 

She heard about the failing economy caused by the deforestation the man who owned the company caused to make these 'thneeds' making more people go to her wool since it's deemed to not affect such change, i mean, her company breeds and kills, not like what her rival does.

though its been tough ever since one of the workers accidentally killed the said last female sheep, Makin it hard for breeding, and the sheep decreasing.

y/n scoffs at the thought of the hilarious situation which is actually real.

she then starts to ponder on what new to do since everyday its the same business work and it was getting boring.

her city was growing and it warmed her heart that her greatest dream came true, the city was called the HueCity. Guessing from how colorful it is because of the wool and its the home of the rare animal, Orlpo sheep. 

Her phone started to ring interrupting her thoughts, she groans and stomped to her desk picking it up with a sharp, "Hello, This is Y/N L/N of HueCity" a deep exhale, "What do you want?"

"sassy alright." a male voice, raspy as ever said in the other line. "Onceler?" She asked, her voice pitching in amusement. "You sound fucked up." she teased. He grumbled on the other line. "What brings you to call me?" Y/N said now more professional.

"I have called to invite you to a dinner with the company." He stated. "Visit Thneedville, we have things to discuss.". He added.

"Things to discuss?" she asked. "You'll come to know about the things to be discussed at dinner." He smirked. 

"What are you asking for my help?" She said dumbfounding. "What?! No?!" He answered back gaining a chuckle from Y/N.

"I'll come." She said. "It was never a "are you coming question", Y/N. I'll see you this Sunday." He ended the call.

Y/N stood there, phone still in hand as she furrowed her eyebrows and pout. 'What does he want now?' she asked herself, obviously annoyed.

Last time he called was to play a stupid prank on her, and to thought he was professional for a success.

He was childish and it annoys her.

She was too don't get her wrong, but not that 'i-can-do-everything-im-rich' kind of childish like The Onceler though.

and to think he'd be more professional with a company biggering and biggering every second.

she rolls her eyes and slammed the phone to her desk.

(a little reminder that Y/N can be a brat sometimes. i mean she puts the bi on the bitch 🤷♂️)

she chews her bottom lip as she press the button under her desk, "Micah, were going to Thneedville this Sunday."

\--

The days passed quickly and before she knows it, it was Saturday night.

She didn't know why she was nervous.

Was it because she was dreading it might be a prank? Or was it another thing?

she did not know and she didn't want to know.

does she?

she groaned, tossing and turning around.

not being able to sleep with the thoughts filling her head about what could happen tomorrow.

she groans and ignore it as she just decided she was despising going tomorrow because she'll face the annoying of the most, The Onceler.

\--

The Onceler sat up in his bed, nervous to break the news to the rival tomorrow. 'A forced marriage would do us good, for the two companies, and the two city.' his mother's advice never left his thoughts.

He was nervous on how Y/N would react, with the fact the two are enemies.

He just hoped for the best tomorrow.

Surely she'd understand? She's a bit stubborn but she'll get it?? Right??

\--

"Well? Hurry up, I don't have all day." Y/N sneered as an employee quickly brought her a cup of coffee. She took a sip, looked at the cup and shrugged, continuing to drink the warm coffee, it tasted bad from her usual, but hey, at least she still got her coffee. "Something wrong, Madam?"

"Don't refer to me as that, the coffee just needs more sugar but it's alright." She gave a small smile and quickly frowned when she spotted a black car, who was supposed to pick her up, pass and park right next to her. 

The door to the back seats opened up and she got in with a scowl. "3 minutes, Carl. You could've done better." She said sarcastically to which, Carl the driver, cheekily grinned and apologized. Micah was sat in the front seat, turning their head and giving their boss who sat at the backseat a nod, gesturing if she was ready. Y/N returned the nod and they we're off.


	2. The Proposal

Y/N heard a knock which brought her to wake up and look up, her head raising from leaning into the window, there she looked at the familiar blue glasses. She furrows her eyebrows and smiled sarcastically to the man who smirked at her in a purely way to annoy her. She felt her neck ache as she sat straight, fixing her hair which was surprisingly still tidy.

She yawns as she quickly grabbed her purse from Micah who was about to wake up their boss but was interrupted by The Onceler who knocked quite loudly on the window. Micah gave her a sympathetic smile. Y/N just sighed, reaching for the car's door handle to open it but Onceler was quick and opened the door for her. She raised her eyebrows and he did too, but his cocky. She rolls her eyes as she exited the car. 

Camera flashes blinded her making her grab her shades from her pouch to help her not blind herself with the paparazzi's flashes. "These things are a life-saver." she kid, walking through the crowd which was pushed by the guards and The Onceler himself.

Weird. He isn't this..gentleman-y

"How was the sleep?" he teased her. She huffs and raised her head, walking ahead and never looking at anyone but straight forward to where she was heading.

Onceler scoffed at the girls usual behavior. Giving her glances as they reached the entrance of the venue to where they were having the dinner, or party, or meeting, whatever you'd want to call it.

The door was opened by two guards and as soon as the two got it, it slammed shut in front of the paparazzies. Instant peaceful silence covered the atmosphere, making Y/N smile in relief. The Onceler walked to the elevator to which the girl followed suit.

They hopped into the elevator, Onceler pushing the button to the 15th floor, and the doors quickly closing.

There was a comfortable yet tense silence between them. "Nice dress, hope you'll wear something better later." He snickered earning a smack on the arms from the girl. She looked down on her black crinkled dress, probably the cause when she fell asleep. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "it does actually look nice." Onceler complimented leaving the girl raise her eyebrows in amusement. She scrunched her nose and thank him. He smiled, "your welcome." he said in a sing-song voice. She smirked as the doors opened and they started to walk out and into the hallway. 

"well, this is your room and-" Onceler took of his glasses and eyed the girl by the corner of his eyes, "get change, that dress wont do it, we'll have the party or dinner or whatever you want to call it in less than an hour soo, chop chop." He said as the girl entered the room and rolls her head as the man spoke. She pursed her lips and nods at him before closing the door at his face.

She sighed and made her way to the bed, dropping her purse, she notices a dress sat on top of the bed. It had a note sitting next to it and picked it up. 'I know you'd look good in what you'll probably wear but please do wear this instead - The Onceler.'

She pouts and furrows her eyebrows, it was weird that the two are rivals yet they are acting nothing like rivals but instead this friendly-childish siblings to each other, like bully-to-bully-nerd-to-nerd-enemies towards each other. If such makes sense.

They'd be joking around together one minute then the next cocking their eyebrows, glaring at each other and pranking each other.

She exhaled and grabbed the dress.

It was a beautiful, and simple. A red silk dress, off shoulders, not too short and not too long. A bit puffy too but not too puffy that'll seem like it's a ballgown. She quickly went to change into the dress. She exits the rest room and then made her way to the bed, Grabbing a pearl necklace in a box from her bag and wrapped it around her neck. She looked at herself in the vanity, her hair is softly curled, make-up simple but pretty to say, she shrugs and smiled widely at herself in the mirror. She looked at the time and grabbed a black leather trench coat in case it gets cold. 

She sighed, wearing her 4 inches black heels, grabbing her purse which held her phone, a pack of cigarettes, perfume and money and then left the room contented on how she looked. 

She walked to the elevator, waiting for the elevator to reach her level.

\--

She exits the elevator and was now at the rooftop of the hotel. She gaped with awe on how the rooftop looked, Fairy lights dangle from posts the holds lanterns lighting up the place, a big long table in front of her and a few guest was already up. She noticed the Oncelers's uncle, aunt and twin brothers, She also notices Micah and some friends, best workers and employees of the two company. 

"Ah, Y/N L/N, As beautiful as always." she recognized the voice to be Isabella, The Onceler's mother. She turned around and smiled at the woman, "Good evening." She beamed. Isabella hugged her and kissed her cheeks. "Come on now, Dinner starts at 6 and its already 5:50." she tugs her shoulders. Y/N smiled and quickly walked behind the woman, cringing to herself on how awkward the small communication was.

Micah was to be spotted quickly in the crowd, they were wearing a suit. Y/N smiled to herself as she neared her secretary.

"Hey Micah. I lost you in the crowd earlier." Y/N spoke. "Ah, Ms L/N, wine?" they chuckled and handed out a glass of wine to the girl. She gladly took it and awkwardly sipped.

She was really quiet and awkward in such parties, unless it's filled with people she's comfy with like friends or cousins, but its been years since she's been with a party with people she is close too, she was busy with her business and had to attend lots of meetings and parties with rando businessmen instead. 

"This is awkward" she looked at her short haired friend or sectary if were speaking of professional relationship. 

Micah had a short fluffy light brown hair, round glasses and a small nose. They were a bit taller than the girl making them look down and laugh with her. "God, Onceler knows I hate parties what if its one of his schemes again you know?" Y/N looked at her secretary who shrugged.

Micah spotted green and automatically know the man of who host the party had arrive. "Speak of the devil."

Y/N looked around and spotted the Onceler making his way to her. "Ah, I know the dress would be perfect." He said. Y/N shrugs and rolls her eyes playfully. 

\--

"No you dont sit there-" Onceler took Y/Ns wrist gently and guided her to a seat next to him. "What Why?" she asked. The Onceler stayed quiet, he was dreading for everything to end quickly.

He was scared alright. Y/N will have a big outburst, she always have a big outburst on things she doesn't like.

He noticed she might've gotten it from her mother who, as Y/N said, is a big bipolar with a very short temper.

Y/N looked at Micah who sat across her with her eyebrows raised in confusion.

Micah gave her a look that gave a message that they were also confused.

Everyone was sitted and ready to have a drink with everyone and maybe even start up a few conversations here and there.

The Onceler finally sat and this was a cue for his mother to stand up and tell a few reminders.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this party. I invited you all to propose an idea that'll save the two cities and companies and a party was a nice way to break it." She started and smiled. The guests nods and smiled at her.

Y/N smiled and twitched her head to her side in confusion. Looking down on her plate and then raising an eyebrow, glancing over the Onceler by the corner of her eyes. He sat quietly, almost nervous. This made her wonder. The Onceler. Nervous?

Couldn't be. She raised her head to focus her attention on the sudden clinking of the glasses. "So, What's this proposal?" A voice boomed, Y/N guessed belonging to another business man. 

"An arrange marriage." Isabella couldn't hold it in and the guest a made noises of approval, like the idea of forcing two people to get married for more money and wealth was a genius. 

Y/N raised her head and her gawked at the woman. The guests clapping their hands, as if someone had won a Novel Award. 

Y/N looked at the Onceler.

He knew.

Is this why he was nervous?

Micah sat quietly and didn't look at the girl who was ever so confused.

They knew too.

"My son already have agreed, were just waiting on the authority of Miss L/N approval." Isabella started, facing Y/N. 

Authority?

Was her mom here?

Y/N closed her mouth and faked a smile.

"We decided that the two company would make great money and a wonderful city together, and the most nicest way to bring the two is a marriage to its owners." Isabella adds.

'A deal would've work just as better than a wedding.' Y/N thought to herself.

She was, glad to say, confused and upset with the idea of marrying her rival for more money.

Was this the lord torturing her for killing such rare Orlpo?

She wasn't mad at the idea, she was mad that that was the best they could've thought on how to bring the two companies for money.

"What do you say (Y/M/N)?"

()

Y/N widens her eyes in shock that her mother was here, at the party.

"I'm taking the offer." Her mothers cold voice answered. Y/N froze.

She couldn't speak. She wants to stand up for herself.

Tell her that first of all its her choice, it was supposed to be a question for her and not her mother since she owned the company, she grew it and second of all there are many more ways to bring two companies together than jus plainly marrying.

She was about to speak when she caught her mother's gaze, who stood up next to Isabella. 

She knows she doesn't stand a chance to her mother.

and she was mad at herself because she wouldn't do anything about it.

Micah looked at their boss who wore a fake smile, not enough to cover the girls anger and confusion as she glared at her mother and the Oncelers mom.

The Onceler however, was quieter than he would usually be in parties.

He was quite shock that Y/N didn't have an outburst.

He gave a small smirked and raised a glass.

"A toast?" he spoke, making Y/N look at him. He grinned and looked back at her, the grin was enough to make Y/N grit her teeth behind that fake smile she wore.

She grabbed her glass and raised it like everyone else.

"To the companies." Onceler stated.

"And a congratulations to the future of the Marriage." Isabella said with excitement in her tone.

"And to the future of the two companies." Y/Ns mother said, still with her icy cold voice, but her Expression was of happiness.

Y/N didn't like it one bit.

She didn't like that she was getting forced to be married and for what?

She bit her bottom lip, trying her best not to fight back.

She sighed and decided she'll have a talk with her mother instead.

It pissed her so much that her mother still has authorities on her.

That even though she owned the company, her mother was still somewhat the boss.

She just pursed her lips, smiling in annoyance as she gulped down the wine.

Deciding not to fight back.

She was too tired for this shit anymore.

She'll just have a talk with her mother about the arrange marriage.


	3. Mother wants best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Her mom had bonded, more like talked about Y/n's future with the arrange marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/M/N OR M/N means Your mothers name, mothers name.

it was the day after the party.

nothing interesting happened other than the sudden proposal to which is happening even if she likes it or not.

She decided to talk about it to her mother. Its not like she thinks its a bad idea, but there might be some other way.

Onceler was pretty drunk too last night, but again, like there was a party where he isn't drunk.

\--

She was walking through Thneedville with her mother. Flashes from the paparazzi blinding the two of them, with guards pushing the crowd for the two mother and daughter to reach a cafe to where they'll spend their day.

Y/N/M thought it would be a nice bonding for the two while Y/N just wants to talk to her about the proposal SHE should've decided on to take not her mother.

She made her own business. She's 21. Why does she still need her mother for things like business deal when she's a woman of her own.

Before she knew it, she was sitting in a table with her mother.

M/N(mothers name) took off her black square shades and exhaled. "Paparazzies are crazy, right Y/N?" she laughed.

Y/N looked around and saw that it was just the two of them in the cafe. Jazz music softly playing in the background with guards guarding the door to the entrance. Dim flashes of camera still stayed from the outside but she didn't care.

"So whats the deal with the arrange marriage mom?" she said bitterly. Her mother looked at her and laughed. "Oh dear see i knew you'd burst out like that."

"answer the question."

"oh sweetie-" 

"its for the money right?" she exhaled. "you are unbelievable mom." she leaned. "oh please you'd take the offer too." her mom said. "but there are many ways to bring the company together for money." y/n answered back.

"all you can ever think about is money." her mom stated. "me?? you're the one-"

"i said yes to the arrangement because i dont want you to grow old and leave the company to some rando. For god sakes y/n you are 21, a perfectly good age to marry." her mom started. "Oh please mom I'll find someone." she cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? you barely go out of your office. You never had your first kiss and you are too oblivious to notice some CEOs flirting with you." her mom straightened.

"so you're worried about me not getting a partner? Mom-"

"I am also worried about not getting grandkids or anyone to pass out the fortune of the company." Her mom stated.

Well her mom's reasoning made sense.

Y/N was too busy with her job that she didn't have time to even date. Have a one night stand even. 

Its not like she isn't interested in dating.

She was just to busy to even think about it.

Now that she thinks about it, she was pretty lonely. No partner or friends, she only have Micah and Micah has their own life.

"Im worried you might not have a life if you dedicate it too much to your work." Her mom spoke softly, reaching out her hand to Y/N's.

Y/N smiled softly.

"and yes maybe also money." Her mom softly spoke.

Y/N scoffed and glared at her mother who only laughed. "Unbelievable mom."

Her mother's laugh fainted as she snapped her fingers, "Excuse me can I get cappuccino and caramel latte." her mom yelled, winking to her daughter. "A shot of tequila on the cappuccino." She added when a waiter neared their table.

Y/N laughed, her mom might look scary, but this was the day she finally find out she was like that because she cares.

"you still could've let me answer it. im my own woman now, i could've handled it."

"Y/Ns, Sweetie, you make dumb choices, and this type of deals is for me to make."

"dumb choices? oh please mom i own a big company from those dumb choices, but you could've asked atleast my consent."

"ugh fine, yes or no?"

"yes?"

"there." her mom winked. "i hate you mom." 

"no you dont."

"no i dont."

"but still, im my own woman. and there could've been other ways to-"

"you're getting married. Im getting old, i need grandchildren and money."

Y/N rolled her eyes as their drinks was brought to them by a waiter.

she took a sip of her caramel latte and looked out side the window, sighing.

\--

The Onceler groaned, fixing his tie. His head pounded and throbbed in agony, felt like an axe was cutting his head in half. He looked at his wrist watch and sighed, deciding to leave his green blazer in his room and quickly left to grab a cup of coffee. He held his hands up to his head, wincing, as he closed the door behind him. "Hey." a voice spoke.

he yelped in surprise, "OH GOD CALM DOWN ITS JUST ME." the voice spoke again. He looked down and squinted his eyes.

"Y/N- Hey" he winced. "Here." She handed out a cup of coffee. "T-Thank you." 

Y/N nods and the two stood in total silence.

"Mom told me to-"

"No yeah, Uh- so about last night-"

"what about last night?"

"well its totally fine if-"

"no, uh yeah, I'm taking the deal."

The Onceler raised his eyebrows and his jaw hanged. He then chuckled and smirked. "Okay then." 

he then winced, completely forgetting about his hang over.

"you are a whole different person when ur hang over." y/n joked and started to walk away.

The Onceler jogged up to her side to which she smiled softly, "I've never seen you smile genuinely" he softly said making her frown and roll her eyes. "So what were fiances now?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee. "I guess so,," she mumbled. "It'll be good for the two companies anyways." she smiled. "and cities."

"How is it in HueCity anyways?" The Onceler asked.

"Well colorful as usual." she chuckles. "Mother told me they were thrilled with the idea of Thneedville and HueCity to be one." 

The Onceler nods. "What got you to say yes to the deal? I guessed that you would've freak out-" 

"wow." y/n rolled her eyes and frowned. "Im sorry I didn't mean that i-" 

"it'd be good for the companies and the two city." she stated, narrowing her eyes. The Onceler quickly shut his mouth as the two entered the elevator. 

A uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere around them. She bit her lip before speaking up again, "Mother also pointed out that.. i was a bit..lonely.." she looked up to the ceiling. The Onceler looked down on her, gaping at the girl who then focused her attention to the man beside her.

They stared at each other for a while,Y/N admired his blue eyes, thinking to herself that maybe the arrange marriage wouldn't be too bad, they were frenemies, and to be honest, he was a nice company regardless of his cocky and childesh attitude.

The Onceler looked at her e/c eyes and felt that the arrange Marriage idea wasn't bad. He admits he might've liked how passionate Y/N was that he wouldn't let an arrange marriage ruin her but accept the fact it'll do best for her company and city, he liked how she was like him, who dreamed so big and never gave up on it.

He liked how she reacted to her childish prank and how she would return them back.

He liked that he wasn't that thpe of rival who would ruin his company.

He liked that she treats the rivalry like some kind of childish prank wars that grade schoolers would do and have boundries.

He was thankful that she didn't ruin his business for money, he admired how content she was with even being the second.

He also felt bad after she mentioned that it was pointed out to her she was a bit lonely, he wanted to tell her that even if they were rivals, he would be there to tell her she isn't lonely, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the elevator door opening.

Y/Ns straightened herself and walks out before she pauses, turning around to meet the Onceler who dumbfoundedly stared at her. She raised her eyebrows and snapped her fingers, bringing back the man to reality.

He shakes his head quickly got off the elevator as they walked to the doors.

Y/N smiled and He fixed his tie, preparing for a whole new start, the doors opening on them and thats when their marriage was confirmed to the public.

their arrange marriage.


	4. The Lorax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N moved in and met an odd orange creature who claims to speak for the trees

It was plastered all over the news paper, billboards, it was everywhere.

"The Onceler and Y/N of the companies, Orlpo Wool and Thneed Inc. are getting married."

"HueCity and Thneedville being one with the news of The owners marrying."

"True Love between rivals"

The two cities were thrilled.

Today was Tuesday and the day Y/N would move to the Thneed Factory which was surprisingly also the Oncelers house.

She'll be keeping Micah in charge of HueCity until further notice.

If they're merging the two cities, it wont be too hard since the cities are a 40 minutes drive from each other anyways.

The Onceler left the hotel early, going back to the factory where his 'fiance' will be moving in.

Everything was going fast.

And he didn't mind.

He wants the best of the best.

And maybe even to share it with his rival, he stayed up all night, remembering what the girl told him.

that she was lonely.

he guessed lonely in terms of having a partner.

it got him thinking on how lonely he was too.

he thought about having a family.

someone to spoil with his riches in a good way and someone to spend his life with, someone to pass down the business to.

he smiled at the thought of having a family.

he thought that maybe this marriage would be more than just for the business. but for the two business owner to have a life of their own, together even.

He liked the thought of the arrange marriage blooming into a real one.

He smiled to himself as the car stopped.

He just wished Y/N would think the same, of having a family.

But for now, taking things slow would work.

he shakes his head, business matters first.  
until he can, he'll focus on gaining more money this time with Y/N by his side.

No family. No kids.

Just work.

He just hopes the arrange marriage would work.

He likes Y/N. He admires her.

Romantically? He wasn't sure, but all he knows he admires her.

Y/N didn't mind also, if its to make her mother proud, her city happy and business to be bigger then why the hell not?

She looked at herself in the mirror, sighing before nodding to herself, she wore nothing to fancy nor to simple. She looked around her room for her purse and once she found it she was good to go. 

Her mom will be in charge in bringing her stuff to the factory.

She walked down to the elevator, pressing the button to go on the first floor.

\--

She finally made it to the gates of the factory. It was, dark. The car that dropped her off left already to go back and pick up her other things back at HueCity.

Half of the trees from the valley was chomped down, small ponds of oil and a big machine that cuts atleast 20 trees as it passes by.

It was like the spawn of hell without the lava.

"Who are you? Another one of beanpole's servants or whatever??" A rough voice spoke.

Y/N jumped and turned around to try and face the owner of the voice.

She gasped when she saw no one and kept searching, even spinning around at one point.

"Down here fancy."

She then stopped and looked down to see a orange hairy..creature?

"Oh god am i in hell?" she said sarcastically. "What? You dont know me too?" the orange creature yells.

She raised one of her eyebrows in confusion, scowling.

"Im the Lorax? Guardian of the forest?" he asked.

She shakes her head no as if to tell the creature he wasn't familiar.

"I speak for the trees?"

"nope sorry doesn't ring anything" she gestured to her head.

she awkwardly smiles and slowly looks back to the tree stumps. "Wow." she chuckled nervously. 

"I know. It wasn't like this before." The Lorax said.

"It was much more colorful and lively." he said sadly.

"It looks like hell." Y/N said tried to joke in hopes in lightening up the mood. 

"Y/N, you came early. I see you met the hairy meatloaf." 

Y/N looked back to face the Onceler. 

In hid normal attire of a green suit.

"Hey." She breathes out.

The Lorax seemed to just growl as he looked at Y/N and gave her a soft smile.

"Nice meeting you kid." he said softly.

"Go on." The Onceler shoo-ed the Lorax to which it turned away to walk to wherever he is possibly staying, surely not in this polluted valley still. 

"What's his deal?" Y/N asked no sounding rude. "Nothing, He speaks for the trees apperantly." The Onceler shrugged. "Anyways, I wanted to help you move in by myself so i cleared my schedule for you," He started. "So? Lets go, shall we?" He asked handing out his hand.

He smirked making Y/N cheeks tint a soft pink. She slowly hands in her own hand to which Onceler wrapped around his own and guidad her inside the Factory, hand in hands.

As they walked through the halls, The Onceler explained every doors they passed and history about his company and stuff to where Y/N blacked out on, not even listening to the boy.

Her thoughts instead flew on the view she saw earlier. It was depressing. It was like uh hell. She never have been in such a scary tension either, with the machine that cuts every 20 trees it drives near.

She felt bad. She really did. She likes nature and it made her stomach turn with guilt. She wonders if The Onceler knows what he's doing.

"So the trees-" she started, making Onceler halt. Her bumping behind him. she mumbled an 'ow' as she bumped into him pretty hard.

"What about the trees?" He said coldly. "I was just-"

"Was just what?" He said more sternly making her flinch.

She bites her lips and shuts her eyes.

"Do you know what you're doing with them?" she asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged turning and looking at her. He raised an eyebrow and she looked at him in confusion. "And?" she asked again. 

"See the thing you really don't get Y/N is that I. Don't. Care." He says the last three words slowly making sure Y/N gets it.

And she gets it all right.

She winces and scowled at him.

"What?" she whispered. "Are you hearing yourself?" she snapped. The Onceler looked unbothered as the girl started to lecture him about the good the trees bring.

he yawned making the girl scoff in disbelief. "are you done?" he grinned. the girl just scowled. blowing the strand of hair that made its way to the middle of her face. He grinned ear to ear and walked ahead. The girl blushed in embarassment as the Onceler left her hanging.

She bit her lip and marched towards the man.

"a bit rude." she spits.

"here's our room." he opened a big door.

The door opened to reveal a big masters bedroom, walls painted in a shiny white and red carpeted floor. A big bed in the middle to the right with shiny satin green blankets and brown fluffy ones, topped with fluffed up white pillows. She walked in further to take in the room.

She noticed the big window and a glass sliding door to a balcony with gold bars and marble floor.

Satin creme white for curtains, and two big white closet with gold handles to the left and in the middle sat a vanity with a mirror wrapped in gold header. she looked at the Onceler who smiled so widely, walking to the bed and sitting on top of it.

a bedroom bench sat by the bottom of the big bed, where it usually sits, a box sat.

a small one.

The Onceler noticed the girl looking at the small box and glanced at him.

His ever big so smile faded into a soft one. He got up and twitched his head to the side, as if gesturing the girl to go near the bedroom benc.

The girl looks at him and he nods, she bit the inside of her cheek before slowly going near the bench. The Onceler shuffled first to her side as she bent down to grab the small box.

She looked at the Onceler.

her breath hitched as he grabbed the box from her hands.

Opening it was a rang, guessing her engagement ring. He took it out of the box and grabbed Y/N right left hand, sliding the ring in her ring finger. She lets out a soft breath as she looked at the ring before looking back up at the boy who gave her a small smile.

The two stayed like that, Y/N infront of the Onceler, face to face, inches from kissing.

They stared at each other.

The Onceler broke the silence by looking down, coughing and looking around for a clock.

He spotted sitting by the vanity and he squinted his eyes to check the time.

Removing his green blazer and setting it down the bed.

Y/N started to walk away, to go to the balcony. She whimpered on the horrible sight but sighed before walking to the bed, sitting on the fluffy mattress. 

The Onceler dropped his hat and glasses on the vanity, "You want anything? Maybe juice? Wine?" he asked the girl who looked around in awe. "It's already quarter to 3pm, your mom must've dropped your stuff already. I'll be going to go help and get it so you can start making yourself at home." He says exiting the room. You nod and looked at your reflection at the mirror, surprise on how big it was you can see yourself from across the room.

Just as she was about to zone off she heard a knock from her window making her yelp.

"Its just me kid." a whisper-yell was heard.

Y/N got up and quickly went outside the balcony, to face with The Lorax who she met not long ago.

"You're getting married to him?!" he yells.

"Yeah-"

"What did you see in him?!" He cuts her off.

She pursed her lips and furrows her eyebrows.

"I care for the trees." she says softly.

"Is that an offer to help us stop the Onceler before things get out of hands?"

"Us?" she looked down confused. "forest creatures." he frowned. she made an 'o' with her mouth before nodding.

"I don't know. I onlt agreed to this...arranged marriage....for the money. With us married our two companies and cities will merge." she explains looking over the horizon. "Companion? Cities?" The Lorax asked.

"Wait. You're the cruel sheep killer?"

"Cruel?!"

"what? thats what i heard!" 

"I am not cruel and unlike the Onceler, i breed my sheeps before killing them for their wool so I'll have endless supply and a lower chance for extinction of such rare creature." she said, raising her head, voice filled with pride.

The Lorax slowly nods his head. Looking over to the horizon he starts to ask,. "Arranged marriage?"

"its when two people gets arranged to get married."

"i know what it means, but why?"

"first of all, money, and second of all, my mom is worried I'll grow old alone." Y/N sneered.

The Lorax nods once again. He looked over to Y/N who was focused the sky, not daring to look down where the deforestation is happening.

"Why'd he pick this side to be where the room is." she joked. The Lorax chuckled.

A comfortably silence surrounded them.

A knock broke it though making the Lorax flinch and hide. "I- I gotta go kid." was all he said leaving the girl confused. Standing there as the creature disappeared.

She didn't even notice the Onceler bringing in boxes filled with the girls clothes.

He spotted her and smiled softly.

Maybe this arrange marriage wont be a bad thing.


	5. Bar-ba-loots and interviews

Y/N was now folding her clothes and keeping them into her closets in her new room.

Just yesterday did she moved in with her fiancé. 

The factory sat to face the wilting valley.

She frowned, shaking it off as she placed the last piece of clothing inside the closet.

Walking to the vanity she looked at her reflection.

But she noticed a furry, bear like creature just behind her.

She gasped and turned around.

Seeing nothing, till she looked down to her feet.

A small bear like creature stood in front of her.

She raised her eyebrows and looked around, before facing it, "You..shouldn't be here?" She kneels picking the little fellow.

The door opened and she faced it, holding the creature like a baby.

"Hey- Woah where'd you got that?" Onceler spoke. Y/N shrugged. "What are they exactly?" Y/N asked. "Bar-ba-loots?" He neared her.

"Familiar." she said.

"Well," The onceler took the creature from Y/Ns hands, "I'll tell more later, we have an Interview."

"Do you mean, you have an interview?" She asked. "Yeah but you need to be there since you know." he points at her ring finger.

She looked down and back at him, "oh," she bit her bottom lip(will she always does, its like a normal thing at this point), "I'll grab my purse." she smiled. 

The Onceler returns the smile and walked off with the Bar-ba-loot still in his hands.

\--

The interview was going well, safe to say. Questions were personal but the Onceler can lie through his teeth which suprised the girl, he was so pro at this.

"What made you fall for Miss y/n?" 

Y/N quickly choked on her water quietly when she heard the interviewer ask the questions.

She fell her heart race. Why was her heart racing? Her cheeks also turned a bright red. WHY? she mentally slapped herself, why is she so nervous?! Its just a question to which the Onceler can lie to easily.

The Onceler widens her eyes and chuckled nervously, his eyes narrowing, as she stared into Y/Ns flustered ones, she was obviously turning pink, staring back and forth from him and the interviewer and her figure wasnt hard to spot especially when she was hiding behind the lanky cameraman. 

She turned her back not glancing towards the Onceler but listening attentively. 

"Well, first of all she's very independent." He starts, grinning as he still stared at girl who's back faced the set. "She's pretty ambitious, and sexy" He chuckled, the interviewer joined in and gave a small laugh, "she is" she said.. Y/N covered her mouth as she felt her cheeks heat up, he's just lying, its a stupid interview, he doesn't like her, and neither does she. 

"I really don't know too, i guess i was captivated by her smile. regardless of us being enemies at first, i can say she won, not the competition, but my heart, with her cheeky grin whenever she would surpass me." He smiled genuinely.

Even he doesn't know whether he's lying anymore.

Y/N felt her throat dry up as she heats up, she quickly exits the room in embarrassment in her flustered state as she dug through her purse for change to buy water from a nearby vending machine.

Quickly drinking the cold beverage, she felt herself calm down.

Why did he- Was he lying even? It felt like he wasn't. She shakes her head leaning into the side of the vending machine. Was she catching feelings already? That was quick. She smirked sarcastically. 

That man knows what he's doing. He has no shame.

At this point, he probably knows what he's doing to the girl.

And the fact its just the beginning.

\--  
Another interview.

This time it's the two of them.

And unlike the first few ones, it was live.

"I used to think Romeo is full of shit, but when i look at him, i think, this must be it." She laughs, it was the truth, well maybe sugarcoated with some lie.

oh who was she kidding?? She clearly is finally realizing she likes him and she was just pushing it because she cares more about her business.

So that was probably another reason why she likes it when The Onceler joking flirts at her and she would do the same to him to get him distracted from his business to reach top 1.

"Oh pumpkin, you're gonna kill me." He laughed. "Pumpkin?" she blushed at the pet name. 

The audience bursted into 'awes'.

Y/N blushed as she smiled nervously, nudging the man.

He raised his eyebrows and chuckles, sliding his arms around her waist. 

\---

"Thank god the interviews are done." Y/N yawned getting into their car.

Time check, 7pm. Its been 6 hours of torture from the interviews and cheesy pick up lines and stories, filled with lie to hide that they were forced to marry.

"Well, what do you think about dinner?" The Onceler asked, moving over to let the girl sit beside him. "At a fancy restaurant?" He grins. She rolls her eyes and nods, "sure."

A comfortable silence filled the atmosphere, though Y/N was still flustered remembering all the lies and stories from the interviews earlier.

"The things you say in the interview-" she starts, looking at the boy who took of his hat. "yeah?" He said, "Were they all-?" She asked gesturing her hands while talking. He chuckles and smirked at her which made her gulp and blush.

"Why?" He faced her, inching his face closer to hers, they were about to kiss.

They were about to kiss?!

were they about to kiss?!

Y/N breaths hitched as the boy pecks her lips. She widens her eyes as she turned all pink.

"I dont know, L/N, what do you think?" He teased.

She pursed her lips as she rolled her eyes, hugging herself.

"you know you're a bit softer when your blushing or flustered." The onceler said. "and i like that im the only one who can fluster you." he winks.

She rolled her eyes and groaned making the Onceler burst into laughter.

She scowled, but couldnt help but let out a small giggle, The Onceler felt butterflies fill up his stomach on how the girl would react to his flirtings to which he doesn't know whether its real or just a way to tease her and the public, to fake their relationship and make it believable by his small cheesy lines. At this point, he gets butterflies just being near the girl

He couldnt help but feel so warm on how the girl would react, it seemed genuine. 

He likes to tease her, make her blush from embarrasment and make her feel giddy from his cheesy lines.

He knows what he's doing to her.

"So, about, you know, Bar-ba-loots." the girls expression softened as she asked about the small soft and adorable creature she had encountered earlier.

"well, first of all, they're adorable." The Onceler starts, "like you" the girl said.

He felt his cheeks heat up, this time it was his turn to get all flustered. He smiled and moves near the girl, wrapping his arms around her as he pecked her cheeks.

The girl gets even more flustered than him.

Damn, he always has the upper hand. Y/N furrows her eyebrows. He laughs softly, "to put it simply, Bar-ba-loots are small, furry, bear like creature." He said to which the girl nods. "You can find them a lot in the valley, the eat the truffula fruits and live near them."

She nods as the car stopped as they have reached their destination.

(Not in each others arms, the restaurant.)


	6. which way does a tree fall?

Y/N groaned as she got up of the soft bed, looking over to the man next to her who snored softly.

She rolls her eyes as she pushed the comforter on top of her as she made her way to the balcony, her favorite spot actually. 

She yawns as she watched the sun starts to rise. She then spots the same usually orang figure next to her, "Good morning kid." The Lorax greets.

"Good morning Lorax." she beamed. 

"I see how you made beanpole a bit soft, he has never smiled like that before." He said. 

"what?" she questioned confused.

"I saw the two of you laughing together coming home yesterday." he said. 

She cringed but then remember what happened yesterday, she smiled softly, a light pink tints her cheeks.

"yeah?" she laughs.

"Hey kid, I think you can change him" The Lorax said. "What?"

"You know convince him, to stop this madness." he points to the shattering valley.

The girl frowns. "I won't intervene with his business." she states. "What?! You're his fiancé!? Dont you like whats happening too?!" He asked.

The girl bit her bottom lip, wind blowing her hair and night gown. "I dont.." She says. "I might get into the topic about this all." She says.

"Im gonna be his wife..." She mumbles, her stomach turns as she whimpered as soon as she heard the machine which chops down the tree starts, gloomy clouds coming in, ruining the wonderful weather.

She then sighed and looked at the lorax, "i will be his wife yeah and I will get a thought in his business too but for now, I say to not intervene." She declares.

The Lorax looks at her disappointedly.

"Which way does a tree fall, kid?" he asked. The girl sighed and looked down. "A tree falls the way it leans. Be careful which way you lean." he says.

"I hope you can change him, you have potential, not him changing you."

\--

Y/N keeps remembering what The Lorax advised her. She knows how much of a dick Onceler can be, and she knows she can change him. But heres something about her, she doesnt like to intervene. If someone's being an asshole, she could not care less until it has something to do with her.

It was a bad trait surely. But it helped with her reputation.

She was never in trouble.

But what the Lorax told her, she felt that this time she needed to intervene.

She walked through the halls, making her way to the Onceler's office. 

She was greeted by his two twin brothers, who didnt hesitate to open the doors for her.

She smiled at them which they returned with a toothy grin.

The door opened revealing a man in green, The Onceler, of course.

"Y/N hey." he looked up to the girl. She smiles and waved. 

"what brings you here?"

"I- I dont know, I just- I think i need to discuss something with you." She starts.

The Onceler raised his eyebrows, dropping his pen and focusing on what the girl has to say.

"S-Since I'm going to be your wife i think i need to be part of this uh-" she says nervously.

why was she nervous though?

"you know i dont like what your doing to the trees??" she asked more than said.

The Onceler raised his eyebrows and scoffed cockily.

"Well, im not telling you to stop or anything but- but you know- at least replant them." she shrugs chuckling nervously.

The Onceler kept quiet.

Pondering over her suggestion.

"Like you know they'll all just would disappear one day and- and replanting will keep them uhm extinct?? and you'd have endless resources for thneeds and-" she begins to ramble to which the Onceler got up and puts a hand on her shoulders.

Calming her down, he nods his head,. a firm line formed on his lips.

"I'll take that in Y/N." he smiles softly,. Y/N expression changed from a nervous one to a happy one.

She gaped in happiness as the Onceler took in her offer.

"That would sound good Y/N, I'll keep it in mind." He says.

She squeals as she hugged him tightly all the sudden.

The Onceler gawked as she hugged him in surprise but brought his hands up to hug her back.

Without thinking did she peck the Oncelers lips before giddily leaving the room.

The Onceler stood there as he slowly brought his fingers to his lips.

Smiling, he chuckled, turning to face the outside.

Her idea sounded good.

He smiles and nods to himself.

Hugging himself as he planned on breaking the new idea to his workers.

\--

Y/N was so happy he took her idea in.

She squeals as she jumped into bed, sighing in relief.

She felt so proud of herself.

But then The Lorax words had hit her again.

She was, She had to admit, She was changing the Onceler slowly, he was being more softer.

She laughs out of happiness as she hugged herself.

She felt so proud.

Her short moment of happiness was interrupted by an annoying ring from her phone.

She reached for her purse to where she left it and answered the call.

"Y/N?"

"Mom? Hey." 

"So? Have you not been informed that the citizens from both cities are getting together already?"

"Really?! That's good news." she smiles.

"Yeah, but other than that, I've called to ask you how you've been."

Y/N giggled, "Well..."

\--  
The Onceler frowned on what he had just did earlier.

But what bad could happen? Especially since the idea was a good one.

He really would like to do that, what Y/N suggested.

Damn, she was really turning him soft. 

He sighed and quickly wrote down to clear a schedule and hold a meeting to talk about Y/Ns suggestion. He just didn't know when.

He left it as it is and exited the office, making his way to the front desk where his mom sat, typing in a computer.

He slipped her the letter and left before his mom could start a conversation even.

His mom didn't question her sons move and went on typing.

\--

"That's good sweetheart, glad to see the engagement is doing some good." Y/Ns mom stated.

"But enough ab the stories, Me and Isabella have actually planned and put on a date on the wedding." her mom continues, "Oh well thats nice to hear, I completely forgot about the wedding." Y/N chuckled nervously.

"yeah i noticed." 

"MOM- whatever, whats the date?"

"we're in no rush but next Sunday. I was also hoping me and Isabella can take you dress shopping, Tomorrow." her mom announces.

"Oh," Y/N thought for a while. "Yeah sure, Today is Wednesday right?" she asked. "Yeah, the 18th of June?" her mom confirmed.

"alright" she laughs, quite excited. She then heard the door opening and looked to see it was her son to be husband.

She bid her goodbye to her mom and ended the call, keeping the phone down.

"Hey, Pumpkin." he smiled. "Oh god" she rolled her eyes playfully.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Mother called me regarding about my city and the wedding." she looks at him. he furrows his eyebrows and nods, "They've picked a date, this Sunday. 'not to rush anything'" she said, gesturing quotations. 

His jaw hung open as he processed what the girl has said.

"Not-. Not to rush?-" 

the girl nods.

he then bit his tongue. "ok then."

the girl smiles at him.

"I'll be dress shopping tomorrow." she nods to which he softly twitched his lips to a grin.

(please bear with me its 2am)


	7. Dress Shopping

"Hurry." her mother insists. "Don't pressure the girl, M/N." Isabella laughs.

Y/N rolls her eyes sarcastically as a employee came with a cup of coffee.

Y/N took a sip from it and quickly cringed.

"This is not coffee anymore if its cold." she sneered. Shrugging as the employee apologized, she pursed her lips and furrows her eyebrows.

"Its fine." she groans. "So? You ready now Y/N."

"yes mom."

"then what are we waiting for?"

\--

The Onceler sat on his desk. Y/N had just left with his mom and mom in law to go dress shopping.

The date they picked for the wedding was soon.

Like it was getting rushed. Hell the arranged marriage itself is rushed.

Its like his mom had no more ideas on how to earn money and so she just did what came to her mind first.

But so far, it wasn't bad.

He felt something he never felt before and it was weird but addicting.

He loved how he gets intoxicated with the feelings, he doesn't even know how to act.

He felt like he finally had found someone to spend his life with and it felt like heaven.

His heart raced as he thought about the interviews, the dinner dates and just plainly the girl.

He might be loving her.

And he wasn't ready, he still wanted to focus on his work but you couldn't help it, love is its own thing.

And it does crazy things to you and changes you into something else.

Something else you might hate because on how soft and cheesy you'll get but addicting.

Like, it felt so right and wrong at the same time it was quite attracting.

he went to his balcony, looking down onto the company grounds below bustling with men loading boxes of Thneeds into delivery trucks. 

he then inhaled, he has absolutely nothing to do.

deciding he should take a rest and sleep as a gift to himself for working a lot.

yeah that'd sound good.

he hesitates to pick up the phone and call Y/N, check things out.

He didn't want to admit, but he was excited for the wedding.

He quickly made up his mind and grabbed his phone, dialing Y/N.

His phone showed that it was ringing up Y/N's. And just as quickly did she answer.

"hey" She greets, "Something wrong?" She asked, confused on why he was calling her, usually he calls her when he needs help, he wants to tease her or invite her to just prank her.

"nothing, I just want to check on the shopping, everything alright?" he asked with no shame. This caught the girl off guard as she blushed.

Wow she blushes a lot now. 

She chuckles on the other line as she nodded, "yeah, yeah- no everything's going well though I think your mom and my mom are the ones picking the dress not me." She laughed. The Onceler's cheeks warm up as the girl laughed. 

It was weird for them to talk on the phone like friends.

Usually, yeah he only calls her to make fun of her.

"Yeah well, glad to know the two are having fun." He teased. "I have picked out a dress though, god its so pretty, i took a glance at it and knew instantly i wanted to wear it." Y/N said, excitement dripping from her voice. 

"I'm just waiting on mom and Isabella to stop bickering and finally asks me about whats good." she chuckled.

The Onceler smiled, "well its nice to hear that you're enjoying dress shopping, I just called to check in on you and it looks like you're doing alright." He starts. "Now, go and tell them about the dress, enjoy your day pumpkin." he says.

"yeah, i will" she giggles, "good bye" she bids.

The Onceler smiled softly putting down his phone.

He didn't want to deny, but he seems to fall in love with her the more the days goes on.

He was excited too, for the wedding, that he started to think about what he would wear to the wedding too.

He hummed and walked out his office. He stopped and faced his brothers who guards his office door.

The two twins looked at him confused. He grins, "boys, we are going shopping."

\--

He walked around the shop, chatting Y/N about him shopping to which the girl would reply in interest.

"The Onceler buying his own clothes?" she'd tease through their message conversation to which he'd roll his eyes.

He looked at himself in the mirror, wearing a black tux, he observed it and smiled widely, ear to ear.

He felt like crying. So cliché.

He straightened his posture as he turned around facing his brothers. 

They both gaped in awe but cracked a joke ruining the moment.

"you guys are complete idiots."

\--

"So, Y/N, how's the engagement been?" Isabella asked as they sat in the car on the way to the factory. 

She raised her head as she grinned, her cheeks glowing red.

"i dont think she needs to tell us from the way she's reacting its very obvious." her mom joke making the two crack up.

Y/N laughed softly, "So, Y/N, did you guys do it?"

Y/N choked on air when she heard the question. "ex-excuse me?" she smiled nervously.

Isabella smirked to which her mother whistled.

"n-no, not quite yet??" Her voice pitched high, asking almost instead of answering.

"yet." her mother nudged Isabella's arm to which the two giggled.

Y/N rolled her eyes as her phone vibrated. 

She smiled as she instantly recognize who chatted her.

Isabella peeked a little to which the girl covered her phone with her hands.

Making the woman shrug and continue a conversation with her in-law.

Y/N laughed at some cheesy lines The Onceler had texted to her. 

She would reply back teasing him about it or giving him more cheesy lines.

"Are you guys on your way home?"

"yeah. we already had dinner, have you? no need to wait for me." She typed. 

"yeah yeah, figured it out." he replied back.

the car has stopped and it brought Y/N back to reality. 

They have made it to the factory.

Guards took in the bags of clothes, accessories, shoes inside, while her mom bids goodbye to return to HueCity.

Isabella walked with Y/N to their room, in a threating comfortable silence. 

"Just know I want grandkids early." She laughs making the girl look at her nervously.

"Oh Im kidding, My oncie needs to focus on the business, but i wont complain if you guys bring me grankids though" she states walking straight, chin up. Y/N smiled but inside she was panicking.

The thought of having a family was nice don't get her wrong.  
But it was, flustering? She doesnt denies she wants babies, even if its The Oncelers.

What was she thinking? She blushed at the thought she had earlier.

She wouldn't deny though, she was falling for the man, and having his child would make her feel lucky enough.

Oh god what was she thinking?!

before she knows it she's outside their room. "well, it was nice shopping with you, Y/N, hope to do it with you in the future." Her mom-in-law bids.

Y/N nods and waved a goodbye. She exhaled as she opened the door, entering the room to be faced by the onceler in bed, he quickly looked to the door, wearing a plain white shirt and his usual black trousers. 

He sat up as the girl dropped her coat and purse by the vanity, taking off her heels and crawling besides the Onceler in bed, in her green satin dress. He looked at her who laid down, facing the ceiling.

"You had fun today?" the onceler asked.

"yeah," she breathes, the two stayed into a comfortable silence.

"you know, Y/N, you're making me soft." the onceler starts, laying down.

"what?" the girl whispers.

without thinking, the onceler spoke, "y/n i think love you."


	8. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this book is kind of a imagine book at this point with whatsoever no plot just like y/n and the onceler getting married and chapters filled with fluff.
> 
> here's a chapter ab their wedding and i used the reference for the wedding same as Bella and Edward's wedding in Breaking dawn but they aren't quite detailed and so dress,. reception and shit is all on you to decide<3

"I think I love you."

He whispered. She widens her eyes looking at the man beside her. "Onceler-" 

She was cut of by a kiss to the lips. it lasted a while, she was surprised that she kissed back.

The kiss was filled with things The Onceler wanted to say that didn't make sense to any of the two.

Which is him falling in love. 

It was hard to believe but he wouldn't deny it any longer.

Y/N also didn't deny that she might have feelings for the man, wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands placed by her waist, as the two kissed so passionately.

She broke the kiss first, gasping for air.

The Onceler looked at her with a sad expression that she pulled away to which she laughed and connected their lips again, the two melting into each others embrace.

The two pulled away, The Onceler resting his forehead onto Y/N's.

The two laughed in joy as they didn't break off their tight embrace with each other. 

\---

The days passed by quickly, and sooner or later it was the day of their wedding. 

Y/N waked up to see her soon to be husband's arms wrapped around her. 

She tried to get up from it but he tightened his grip around her waist.

She smiled and shook the man who opened his eyes slowly.

"It's too early." he grumbled, losing his grip around her as she smoothly got up.

"I think you're forgetting what day it is." she laughs pulling the comforters off the man as she twirled. He yelped and quickly got up as the cold hit his skin. "  
He glared at the girl and laughed. Getting up as he towered the girl who ran to him, tackling him into a hug.

They were never this..close..suddenly. 

But they could not care less.

\---

Y/N looked at herself in the mirror. She was shocked on how different she looked, a white big fluffy dress(you can use a ref picture) and white flowers messed around her hair. She felt like a princess.

She gaped at her reflection, at some tearing up, she felt beautiful and loved.

She was getting married.

To her rival. Which is not ideal, but she's been lately in love with him. 

She smiled and shrugged it off as the door opened to reveal her mother in a beautiful green dress. She stared at the girl in the gown. Joyous laughter erupt from her mothers mouth as she hugged the girl.

"my baby's getting married" her mom sighed looking at the girl, hands rested on the girls shoulder. "look at you." her mom wiped tears from her eyes. "Mom-" Y/N laughs, "dont cry." she hugged her mother again.

"well, the wedding's starting in a few." her mother said. "i- i can walk you down the aisle." her mother suggested.

Y/N never grew up with a dad, her mom was the only parental figure she had, walking her down the aisle in her special day was the only option.

Well, Y/N has a big brother but they were never on good terms.

"sure." y/n held her mothers hands and smiled every so widely, her cheeks was hurting on how wide the smile was. 

The Onceler fixed his cuffs as he looked into his reflection. He felt so..so happy. 

He had fallen for the girl of his dreams. He was so very happy to be marrying his dream girl, who's her rival.

The arrange marriage was going well and it wasn't a bad idea after all.

Something inside him had changed ever since he hung around her more.

He became softer. He loved what she's doing to him even if its unintentional.

He smiled while he pinned a flower to his blazer. He looked quite different.

Happier, he looked happier.

everything was moving fast and he didn't like it but somehow, the past few days had made him a bit happier.

\--

The girl, Y/N L/N, took a deep breath as her mom walked beside her.

The two started to walk down the aisle.

It was sort of magical, whats going on, it was like a dream that she never wanted to wake up from

she felt her eyes water as she walked down the aisle.

Even i it's arranged, she couldn't help but feel loved and that was enough to make her cry.

The Onceler gawked at the girl who walked the aisle in full confidence.

He had never had his heart racing this fast before.

It felt like some kind of trick.

But it wasn't, and he felt at most happy.

He has never wanted to be with someone else as much as today.

The arrange marriage, as he says, was never a bad idea.

the ceremony went on as usual, the two were smiling like two idiots.

They weren't acting.

Its crazy to think that just a few weeks ago they were rivals but this arrangement had gotten them closer.

Like..husband and wife closer, you know?

and they didn't deny it, they didn't hate the idea.

and this day just proved how much the two has gotten close not just as friends, but future lovers.

as if the companies didn't exist, they smiled till their cheeks hurt.

The Onceler slipping the ring to the girls ring finger and her doing the same.

The two held hands as the priest blessed then and confirmed that on that day, they're husband and wife.

A whisper, "you may now kiss your bride." The Onceler immediately connected their lips with passion.

It lasted short but it was filled with admiration.

Everyone cheered.

It was quite surely a nice day.

\--

everyone flocked the wedding reception which was held at a fancy hotel rooftops just like the one from where the arrange marriage was held before.

everyone was cheering, mingling, drinking.

over all having a good time.

the newly wed sat up front as they greet the guests and smile for pictures.

it was over all wonderful.

their first dance wasn't quite bad at all.

it was so surreal.

Y/N would giggle and laugh from time to time as the Onceler would twirl her and dance weirdly with her for their first dance.

It was lovely, the best thing that could've happened to the two.

never have the Onceler smiled a lot like this before.

he held the girls hands gently under the table as the girl leaned her figure to the boy.

it wasn't obvious whether they're acting for the publics want or whether they were acting genuinely, actually in love.

but the two knows that they're happy.

the crowd settles as M/N tapped a butter knife to her wine glass to gather everyone's attention.

"Can we have a speech from the newly weds?" she suggested.

everyone cheers as the two looked at each other.

The Onceler stood up and fixed his black tie.

grabbing his wine glass as he took a sip from it.

glancing at the girl before speaking, "I never thought marriage was good for business..you know, it could be some kind of distraction which is kind of pathetic thinking. " he starts, chuckling as the guests did too. "but Y/N, god this feels like a dream. This wasn't a bad idea. It's the best one I've actually ever made other than Thneeds." he raised his glass laughing.

"I have never felt so lucky with Y/N."

Y/N felt her heart race as her cheeks heat up, his jaw hung open as she looked at the boy who continues his speech.  
It was muffled to her, all she could focus was on how beautiful the man is.

"I have been so lucky to finally find a partner in business and in life and i think a family in the near future would be a good idea." was all she heard and the rest were muffled.

'a family?' she thoughts to herself.  
it didn't sound bad. is it too early though? she thought about it and was snapped back into reality by people cheering.

"what about you Y/N? any speech?" Isabella yells. "Uhm, Well," she stood up next to The Onceler.

"this feels like a dream" she giggles. "i have never felt so much love from someone. romantically speaking." she said. "I've always thought i might grow old alone because i was too busy with work that i forget about dating." she shrugged.

"I stand here ever so happy that i might actually grow old with someone and thats literally a dream come true." she said, completely giving up on giving a speech and just said obvious things.

she doesn't do well in sudden speaking.

The Onceler looked down at the girl, grinning. Kissing the top of her head before raising his glass. His brother was the first to talk. "To the future of HueCity and Thneedville" he said.

Everyone cheered and drank their drinks.

"who wants cake?" Y/N laughed.

The Onceler was quick to smudge some icing to the girls face as he sliced a piece.

Y/N rolled her eyes playfully as they began to eat the slice.


End file.
